ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spitta
Spitta is a Soldier-ranked Serpentine of the Venomari tribe. He is said to produce excessive amounts of Venomari Venom from his fangs, to the point where it actually becomes a hindrance for him and his allies. To remedy this, Spitta uses the special vials produced by his General to store his excess venom, which he sells to his fellow Venomari to ensure that they do not run out of venom in battle. History NOTE:' 'In order to fill out the Serpentine ranks, multiple copies of several Serpentine characters appear in the TV series. As such, any notable appearances of a Venomari Soldier will be placed here, for convenience. Spellbound (Flashback) During the first Serpentine War, several Venomari soldiers and Acidicus captured a small band of humans, holding them hostage in the Toxic Bogs. However, they were subdued by the Elemental Master of Water using a Sacred Flute and all the venomari were locked away in a tomb. Can of Worms Spitta was among the Venomari when they were released from their tomb by Pythor P. Chumsworth. The Anacondrai General then had the Venomari hide in the acid lakes of the Toxic Bogs, in order to ambush the Ninja when they came to investigate the tomb. When Jay and Kai arrived at the tomb, the latter was startled by a purple bog frog behind the tomb entrance. The frog hopped off of the island and on to the top of Spitta's head, barely poking out of the acid. Moments later, Spitta leaped out of the acid and spat his venom into Kai's face, effectively incapacitating the red ninja while the rest of his brethren emerged. Cole and Zane arrived as the Venomari joined the Constrictai and Pythor in surrounding the Ninja, with Pythor snatching the Sacred Flute from Zane's hands as he tried to play it. The Ninja were forced onto a small log in an acid lake, which rapidly began to sink, and several Venomari Soldiers were seen among the Serpentine laughing at their plight. However, a mysterious samurai appeared to pull the Ninja to safety, shortly before routing the snakes with a giant robot suit. Following this defeat, Spitta and his brethren gathered in the subway tunnels of Ninjago City, where Pythor implored the Serpentine tribes to put aside their differences and unite as one. Talks broke down when the Ninja arrived and threw insults among the Serpentine, although they were eventually found out. The Serpentine's pursuit of their foes was stymied after Zane froze the tunnels with his Shurikens of Ice, leaving Spitta and the others skidding and slipping as the Ninja escaped on a Snowmobile. The Snake King A Venomari Soldier joined several Scouts and a group of Fangpyre in attacking Samurai X in the Caves of Despair. The samurai's mech swatted them all away with a single swipe of its sword, moments before Cole could join the battle. Spitta and the rest of the Serpentine were summoned to the City of Ouroboros after Pythor uncovered it in the Sea of Sand, hearing that there was going to be a fight. Once all of the snakes were present, one Venomari Soldier demanded to see "the big show", prompting Pythor to challenge the other four Generals to a Slither Pit for their staffs - and with them, supreme leadership of the Serpentine. With some covert help from Skales, Pythor used the Sacred Flute to subdue his opponents, and Spitta joined the Serpentine as a whole in bowing to their new master. Tick Tock Spitta was present at the Constrictai Tomb when Pythor discovered the map to the Four Silver Fangblades. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Spitta accompanied Pythor's party to Mega Monster Amusement Park to retrieve the first of the Silver Fangblades. While the other snakes dug up the weapon, Spitta, Lizaru, and another Venomari Warrior used their venom to distract the riders of the Ghost Train. Later when Samurai X stole the Fangblade, Spitta and several other snakes pursued her around the park, though was hit by a roller coaster when he attempted to jump over the tracks. The Royal Blacksmiths Spitta was part of Pythor's party that journeyed to the Desert Pyramid in search of the second Fangblade. The Green Ninja Spitta accompanied Pythor and the other Serpentine to the Fire Temple in search of the third Fangblade. All of Nothing To ensure that the Ninja could not interfere with the search for the final Fangblade, Pythor had the Serpentine dig a network of tunnels connecting all of the tombs together, with the Constrictai Tomb being enlarged into a massive underground fortress. While most of the snakes - including Pythor's search party - used these tunnels, a Venomari Soldier opted to wander aboveground. This would prove to be a mistake, as the soldier was quickly accosted by the Ninja while running along a street in Ninjago City, ending up pinned in an alley and threatened by all four of his foes. When asked about Pythor's location, the soldier revealed that Pythor was tracking the final Fangblade halfway across the world, leaving the Ninja helpless to catch up to him. The snake's gloating about the imminent release of the Great Devourer turned to hysteria after Zane noted that the Serpentine were at just as much risk of being devoured as anyone else, and he began frantically begging the Ninja to find a way to stop Pythor's plot. When the Ninja eventually tracked down the other three Fangblades to the Serpentine's lair, they launched an all-out attack on the fortress to steal the artifacts before Pythor returned. In the resulting battle, one Venomari Soldier was hit by Cole's Triple Tiger Sashay after the Black Ninja shimmied out of Skalidor's coils. Another soldier managed to hit Zane with a dose of venom, only for the Nindroid to use his Falcon Vision to fight on unhindered. Fortunately for the Serpentine, the Ninja triggered a cage trap near the base of the fortress, allowing the snakes to easily disarm them as Pythor arrived with the final Fangblade. The Rise of The Great Devourer A Venomari Soldier was seen playing cards with a Hypnobrai Soldier on the Serpentine Train when Jay burst into the room. Before any of the Serpentine occupants could attack, the Blue Ninja used his Spinjitzu to knock them out of the train's windows. Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja When Garmadon inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back to life, a Venomari soldier began to argue with the First Mate, questioning how they got on-board. He was quickly imprisoned in the brig however with the other serpentine, though Garmadon managed to free them. Double Trouble The Venomari Soldiers were summoned by Garmadon the next day along with the other Serpentine to brainstorm ways to use the Mega Weapon to destroy the Ninja. They soon decided to create duplicate "evil" Ninja, and a Venomari Soldier was sent below deck to retrieve one of Zane's left behind gis. Ninjaball Run The Day Ninjago Stood Still Spitta was present for Skales' coronation as the new Snake King, and cheered with the other Serpentine at their new leader's plan to bury Ninjago City from underground. During the digging expedition, however, the snakes stumbled upon an impenetrable wall which seemed to display an image of Skales himself. When the Hypnobrai General examined the wall, he inadvertently opened it, allowing the Serpentine to find a massive tomb filled with strange statues. As the snakes examined the statues, one Venomari Soldier mimicked their pose, quipping to a nearby Hypnobrai Soldier that he was "a stiff". The situation went downhill after the statues were reanimated by the Devourer's venom leaking from above. In the resulting fight, the Stone Army proved immune to everything the Serpentine threw at them, with the venom spit of several Venomari Soldiers being deflected by their weapons. After being soundly trounced, Spitta could only watch as the Stone Army left the tomb, sealing the Serpentine inside. Ninjago.com Bio Although the Venomari's greatest assets are their teeth, which produce the venom, Spitta has a bit of a problem. Because of his very fine and very large teeth, he literally can't keep his mouth shut, so he drools and leaks venom all the time. Leaking venom is not an admirable trait for a Venomari, and besides that, it's just not practical. But Spitta has found a way to take advantage of his condition: he collects and stores the excess venom in vials invented by Acidicus. That way he can sell it to others of his tribe who, at times, may have limited venom production. It's a win-win situation. Appearances Notes *Spitta's name is based off the word "Spitter". *He has a similar headmold to Mezmo. Gallery Spitta_mace.png|Spitta's minifigure spitta.com.png|Spitta on the Ninjago website spitta with other spittas.png Spitta is Spitting ep.5.png|Spitta shooting out Venom Stcards.png|Mezmo and Spitta playing a card game Spittacloseup.jpg pl:Spitta Category:Serpentine Soldiers Category:Venomari Category:Serpentine Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Poison Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Soldiers Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements